


salt and burn

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [138]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Definition of desecration: to treat a sacred place or thing with violent disrespect. The news sometimes reports on vandals who have desecrated tombstones or places of worship.
Series: the quaren-fics [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	salt and burn

**Author's Note:**

> so are we going insane over the john diary entry or not . anyway shoutout to vocabulary.com for the entry into desecration

Definition of desecration: _to treat a sacred place or thing with violent disrespect. The news sometimes reports on vandals who have desecrated tombstones or places of worship._

This is you down to a T: the vandal digging the grave of two nuns whose crime was -

No, don't think. Keep acting like dad told you to. Simple salt and burn. Not too hard. Easy. Easy. _Easy_.

The shovel hit something. Cringe at the sound it makes when the wood breaks in half. Sounds a bit like your heart. Clean the sweat pouring in rivulets down your forehead.

Their corpses weren't even buried together. 

Stop thinking. Salt the bones. Throw kerosene on it. Choke on the smell. Dad wanted this.

Don't pray because you don't know how. Don't apologize because this is your fault.

Throw the matchstick. Watch one half of a pair burn. Watch until your vision is just white ghosts.

It's not fair. It is not fair. Your crime and theirs is the same, only opposite. They died for this. You die for this as well, metaphorical as it is.

Go back to the other grave. Dig again. Your hands are bleeding. So is your heart.

Shouldn't this be expected? Why did you even have this brilliant idea?

Dig. Dig. _Dig_. Bury your sins with every hit of the shovel against the ground.

Hit wood again. Meet bones. Salt. Kerosene. Matchstick. Watch until the flames die. Bury your self when you bury them once more.


End file.
